This invention relates in general to educational and recreational games in which balls are rolled into openings disposed about a flat playing surface and more specifically to the structure of the game and its method of use for certain recreational and/or educational ends.
It is of course well known in the prior art to have games which utilize balls propelled by means of a shooter mechanism over a playing surface, the balls being dropped through holes or passed through channels to score certain points, and these types of games have generally been called pin ball games. The present invention is directed to a new form of this type of game which can be utilized for recreational and educational purposes.
The educational and recreational game apparatus of the present invention includes inter alia a rectangular, outer structure which supports a main or principal playing surface element at an upper level while one or more underlying complementary elements are removably located at lower levels. To the inventor's knowledge no other game of a comparative nature has been so constructed as the present invention which utilizes the above generally described structure and which further includes a unique series of geometric figures which are readily adaptable and extraordinarily appropriate for the teaching of basic and advanced mathematics.
Additionally, the present invention can more than adequately provide genuine entertainment for all members of the family. The educational and recreational utility of this invention extends to persons of all ages, including those whose prior mathematical background may be minimal.